When The Fog Rolls In
by queenevilregal
Summary: This is a one shot crack fic based on a 1-2-3 prompt by a friend. The prompt was the color red. David and Killian. Snow (not the character), a cabin, and a forest. A strange red fog is washing over Storybrooke and Emma is missing. Can David and Captain Hook find her?


**When The Fog Rolls In**

It had officially been twenty-four hours since anybody had heard from Emma Swan. Her parents, friends and her boyfriend had been combing the town and calling her phone to the point of exhaustion.

To make matters worse, for the last three days, a mysterious red fog washed over Storybrooke at sundown. Nobody knew quite what it was or what was causing it. They just decided to stay indoors until they could figure it out. Nevertheless, Emma was beloved by all and nobody was willing to just let her remain missing.

The group collectively decided that the vast woods would have to be searched. Emma could be sick or hurt and in need of assistance. David and Hook determined that as men it was their place to brave the fog and the woods, in the hopes of finding Emma. Mary Margaret hugged and kissed David and wished both him and Hook good luck before they set off on their search.

David and Hook got into David's pickup truck and got on their way. They voiced their concern for Emma the whole way. They were both sick with worry. Emma was extremely important to both of them and they just wanted to get her home safely.

Once in the woods, they parked the truck and starting scouring the area on foot. They examined every inch of the land as they called out Emma's name to no avail. It was almost as if Emma had vanished into thin air. Could it possibly have something to do with the mysterious red fog that had taken up residency in Storybrooke? David and Hook were determined to get to the bottom of things.

After over two hours of relentless searching, the brave men were cold and tired. It started to snow, which made things even more difficult. As much as they hated to accept defeat, David and Hook reluctantly decided to call off their search for the night and head home.

As they made their way out of the thick woods, they came across what appeared to be an abandoned cabin. Intrigued by the small house that neither of them had ever seen, they ventured inside.

David and Hook were utterly amazed once they got inside of the cabin. It was neat, clean and cozy. A fire was even burning in the fireplace! The two tired men rested their weary bones on the plush sofa and basked in the warmth of the fire.

Whilst warming up, they again began to express their concern about Emma. It was not like her to just disappear like this and it certainly was not like her to just forget about Henry. She had to be in danger and they needed to find her!

As David sat on the sofa, a lovely crystal decanter filled with a glowing red liquid caught his eye. He got up to take a closer look. When he got to the decanter, he noticed two shot glasses and a white index card that only said, "Drink Me" on it. Puzzled, he called Hook over to have a look.

"What in the bloody hell is this"? Hook asked suspiciously

"I have no idea but it certainly is alluring" David replied

""You're not honestly going to consider drinking that rubbish, are you, mate"? Hook questioned David

"I don't know. I can't help feeling like this all has something to do with Emma," David confessed

"What"? Hook asked

"This cabin, this….whatever this is, maybe it will lead us to Emma," David pondered

"Maybe it'll just kill us" Hook retorted

"I can't explain it, but I've never felt an urge like this before. I need to drink this….stuff…whatever it is" David explained

"Suit yourself, mate" Hook replied

David did just that, he filled one of the shot glasses with the enigmatic substance and drank it down. He was slightly disappointed when nothing happened. He felt perfectly fine and was no closer to finding his missing daughter.

"Maybe you need to drink it too," David blurted out

"Why are you so obsessed with stuff"? Hook asked

"I don't know, I just am" David responded

For Emma's sake, Hook decided to fill the other shot glass and take a drink. He too found himself disappointed when nothing happened. He was also slightly relieved that he had not turned into a toad or some other unsavory creature. You never did know what you were in for in Storybrooke.

A few moments passed and David's beautiful blue eyes began to turn hazy. He looked as if he was going into a trance, yet he was wide-awake. He started walking towards Hook in a rather aggressive manner.

"What's wrong, you look bizarre," Hook said bluntly

"Shut up"! David growled as he grabbed Hook and started kissing his passionately

"What the hell are you doing"? Hook exclaimed as he pushed David away

"I don't know, but I'm taking what I want" David answered as he started grabbing Hook vigorously

Suddenly, Hook lost his urge to resist and willing played along with David. The two explored each other's muscular bodies with their strong hands. Neither of them had ever thought about being with someone of the same gender, but everything was happening organically. Things escalated quickly as David and Hook ripped each other's clothes off and dropped down to the floor by the roaring fireplace. They had fervent sex all night long until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

When the sun rose in the Storybrooke sky, David and Hook awoke with no memory at all of what happened. They looked at each other in disbelief as they started to put the pieces together.

"What in the bloody hell went on last night"? Hook asked furiously

"This can't be what it looks like" David lamented

"Try telling that to my poor ass" Hook replied uncomfortably

Hook and David got up off the floor, got dressed and gathered what was left of their dignity. They were in shock over what they had done. David had loved Mary Margaret from the first time he saw her and Hook was madly in love with Emma. This was not of their doing; it had to be whatever concoction they drank the night before.

The drive back to David and Mary Margaret's apartment was silent and awkward. Just as they were parking the truck, David's cell phone rang. It was Mary Margaret informing him that Emma had come home safely.

"That's wonderful news, Honey. I'm so glad Emma is ok" David rejoiced, "I'll see you in a minute."

As the mortified duo made their way to the apartment, Hook looked at David and said, "I don't know what the hell happened last night, but I'll be damned if I'm going to lose Emma over it"

"I agree" David replied, "This never happened."

Hook and David's secret stood safe, but the origin of the red fog and the red liquid inside of the cabin remained a mystery.


End file.
